


(Not Such a) Rude Awakening

by notanannoyingfangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan definitly isnt expecting to be awoken by Phil, who looks exactly the same as he did five years ago. 2009!Phil isn’t quite as innocent as Dan remembers, but Dan’s just hoping they won’t break all of time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Such a) Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I decided to jump on the band wagon and write a 2009!phil meets 2015!dan, I honestly couldn’t resist. Shoutout toone of my good friends, theinsanityplays ,because her story definitly inspired this fic. So I hope you enjoy…

Dan definitely hadn’t expected to wake up to a pair of lips on his. Not that he was complaining, there were far worse ways to be awoken on a Thursday morning. Reaching up to run his fingers through Phil’s dark hair, Dan felt himself stiffen with shock. Because Phil’s hair had definitely not been that long when they went to bed. Eyes flashing open, Dan pushed himself away from the lips that were still eagerly pressing against his own.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, "Phil?"

But there was no way that the Phil sitting practically in his lap was his Phil. The one he’d fallen asleep next to the night before. Because this Phil looked like he had walked right out of the original PINOF.

"You look older," Phil said, eying him with appreciative eyes, "you look hot older."

Dan felt his cheeks flush, he’d forgotten just how flirty Phil used to be.

"And you look younger," Dan replied dryly, "so why don’t you tell me what the bloody hell is going on."

"You think I know?" Phil asked, rocking back, the distance making Dan much more comfortable. "How much older are you,he asked reaching over to poke Dan’s dimple.

"You’re, what? Twenty-two?" Dan asked, suddenly realizing that he was older than Phil. That was something he never dreamed of happening.

"Almost twenty-three," Phil corrected automatically, "but yeah."

"That’s how old I am," Dan said, "twenty-three."

Phil’s eyes widened, “it’s been five years?”

"That’s how time usually passes, Phil," Dan said slowly.

"Yeah, I know, but I mean… It’s been five years and we’re still together?" Phil asked, looking excited, "we’ve moved though."

"We live in London now," Dan explained, wondering just how much of the future he should explain to Phil, who was looking positively baffled. "Doing YouTube."

"As a job? That’s amazing, Dan," Phil said, looking excited. "I wish my Dan could see all of this."

"He will," Dan said, "but I still don’t know what you’re doing here? Am I dreaming?" He asked himself, pinching his arm, "ow! Okay, not dreaming."

"If I’m dreaming, this is one weird dream," Phil replied, looking around almost lazily, "I don’t think I’m creative for all of this."

"I need coffee," Dan muttered, pushing Phil off of his lap.

—

Dan studied Phil from behind his cup of coffee, the other boy was admiring their (their?) apartment with an almost childlike wonder.

"This TV is huge," he said, messing with some of the gaming consoles, "and I don’t even know what this is."

"Something you’re utterly crap at," Dan replied lazily, "I beat you every time."

"Doesn’t surprise me," Phil said, "you were always better with your hands."

"Shut up!" Dan said with a laugh, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks again, "I never realized how much of a cheeky shit you used to be."

"Used to?" Phil asked with a pout, "sounds like I got boring."

"Never in a million years," Dan said honestly, making Phil brighten up. "You just grew up."

"How many subscribers do I have?" Phil asked, catching sight of Dan’s discarded laptop from where it rested on the couch.

"Spoilers," Dan teased, "about two million, four thousand."

Phil sucked in a gasp of air, “so many.”

"Yeah, it can get a bit much," Dan admitted.

Phil nodded, “I bet.”

"Oh! I’m so rude, do you want something to eat?" Dan asked, moving toward the kitchen.

Phil shrugged, “whatever you’re having, baby.”

"God, you were such a flirt,” Dan muttered.

"You loved it!" Phil called from the lounge, before the sound was accompanied by a clatter. Biting his lip, Dan hoped that Phil hadn’t dropped anything too important.

—

"You know," Phil said, getting up to place his bowl on the table and simultaneously dropping himself into Dan’s lap on the way back, "I kinda, really don’t want to keep my hands off of you," he said, shifting so that he was practically straddling Dan.

His fingers played with the edge of Dan’s t-shirt, and Dan chuckled as he batted them away. “Wait five years, then you can have me as much as you want,” he said.

"That’s a long time," Phil whined, "and I know you want me too."

"Well you just have to be patient-" Dan said, however he found the words cut short by a pair of lips, warm and insistent, against his own. He could feel Phil’s fingers, warm against his waist, and his own hands found themselves tangled in dark hair (but it was too long, and the length no longer held the familiarity that it once did) purely from habit.

Pushing the other boy away slightly, Dan shook his head, “no kisses for you,” he said, gently pushing Phil off his lap and onto the seat next to him.

"You’re so boring," Phil moaned.

"How would you like the idea of future Phil getting all hot and heavy with your Dan?" Dan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Point taken."

—

"How long do you think you’re going to be around for?" Dan asked, glancing up from his browsing position on the couch.

Phil was seated in front of the TV,ith playing round after round of the newest Mario Cart. “How should I know,” he replied, “I still don’t even know why I’m here.”

"Well neither do I! It’s just that Phil and I, my Phil, we have a radio show in a week. You can’t show up looking all 2009, the fans will know that something’s up for sure."

"Radio show?" Phil asked, eyebrows raised in confusion, "what Radio Show?"

"Shit," Dan muttered, "I don’t know how much I can and can’t say. What if we break time and space!"

"I’m sure we won’t break time and space, Dan," Phil replied with a chuckle, "the logical thing, since neither of us apparently have any memory of this happening, is that none of us remember it."

"Or we broke time and space," Dan added.

"Or that we broke time and space," Phil admitted with a puff of laughter.


End file.
